


Genius Daughter of Mine (Tony Stark Daughter AU)

by beccafeather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccafeather/pseuds/beccafeather
Summary: Elliot Cleo Stark (OC) is just as if not more smart than her father, as well as just as sassy and sarcastic. Join Ellie in building a relationship with Tony Stark, meeting the Avengers, and discovering her great abilities.





	1. Halloween Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short but stay tuned for more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his daughter and visits his ex-girlfriend.

Tony was in Brooklyn, a place he doesn't often visit. He was standing on the porch steps of an apartment building, on the ground floor, hesitating in front of the numbered door. He adjusted his tie and the sleeves of his suit coat then forced himself to knock on the door. He stuffed his hands into his pockets while he waited. The rattling of the door locks on the other side made his heart pound in his chest until she opened the door. Valerie Raine, with her frizzy short dark brown hair and her narrow dark brown eyes, just like he remembered her, but this time she was wearing a stained baggy dark blue t-shirt with grey sweatpants and she seemed to tense up when she saw who was at the door. Tony cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I got your call," he said. Valerie's jaw clenched.

"I noticed," she replied tartly. Tony shuffled his feet and glanced away for a moment. When he looked back, there was a little girl, a toddler, hugging Valerie's leg, staring up at Tony with big round eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Is this her?" He asked. The little girl shyly hid from him and Valerie glanced down at her, her expression not changing from the deep frown.

"Yes," she answered dryly.

"How old is she?" Tony pressed.

"Three years old. Her birthday was last week, on Halloween. You know, when I called you." Valerie folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. Tony ignored her and knelt down so he was at the girl's level. She peered out from behind her mother's leg. Tony gave her a friendly little wave and she giggled, making him grin. _Three years_ , he thought. It was currently early November, 2003. He met Valerie at a party in February 2000. They had a fun night together, and even ended up going on a couple of dates afterwards, but she ended the relationship abruptly after an argument they had. _Three years_ , Tony thought again, studying the little girl closely. She had his eyes, chocolate brown, but her skin was a few shades darker than his peach white, yet she was lighter than her mother.

"What's her name?" Tony asked Valerie, still smiling at the little girl.

"Elliot Raine," Valerie told him. _Elliot_. It fit her well. The little girl seemed to recognize her name and she looked up at her mother, then back at Tony. He finally stood up straight again, stretching his legs and back from crouching for so long.

"Can I come inside?" Tony asked his ex, who rolled her eyes.

"I suppose," she said with a sigh. Then she leaned down and picked up Elliot, holding her to her hip as she led Tony into the apartment. "I wasn't expecting anyone, especially not you, so try not to notice the mess," Valerie said over her shoulder. Tony glanced around him as he slowly followed her. There was laundry and dishes scattered all around, with evidence a toddler lived at home with little toys here and there and crayon and marker on the lower walls. Valerie led him into the kitchen, setting Elliot down in a highchair. The sink had piles of dishes in and around it, and the trashcan was overflowing with garbage, mostly fast food wrappers. _Rough life_ , Tony thought to himself. _Val really let herself go_. Elliot was given a bottle of cold juice from the fridge and she drank it, staring at Tony, while Valerie sat down at the table, the one clean thing free of clutter in the entire house. She gestured to the seat beside her and Tony sat down. Valerie sighed, resting her chin on her hands and leaning her arms on the table, looking at their daughter.

"I can help, you know," Tony offered. Valerie raised an eyebrow at him. "I've got more money than I know what to do with, I can always help pay for her needs, and yours if you need it."

"How generous," Valerie said dryly. "Nobody really sees this side of you, huh?"

"I want to help," Tony insisted seriously. Elliot stopped drinking from her bottle and tried wiggling out of her high chair. Valere sighed again and stood, then helped Elliot out of the chair and set her on the ground. Once she was free, Elliot walked over to Tony and tugged on his sleeve, raising her hands. He glanced at Valerie, who folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Elliot whined and babbled something that sounded like 'up, please?' so Tony had to oblige. He picked up the toddler and set her on his lap. She grinned and started playing with his tie, feeling the silky material and tugging on it, accidentally tightening it around his neck. Tony loosened it so it wouldn't bother him as much as Valerie sat down again.

"I never wanted her," she said after a moment. "And after she was born, I tried to like her, but I just can't, Tony." He listened to her quietly while Elliot continued playing with his tie. "She deserves better than me," Valerie continued, "and you," she added. Tony glanced up at her, a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but he blinked it away. "I'm trying, Tony, I really am, but every day is harder than the previous one. When she was just a baby it was easier, but now she has a personality, she's even more needy than she was before, and I feel trapped."

"Like I said, I can help-" Tony started.

"It's not just about money," Valerie snapped. "But, at the same time, it is..." she trailed off and rubbed her forehead, taking a deep breath. "Obviously, I have to go to work everyday, so I have to drop her off at some daycare. Then on the weekends I'm on call and the daycare is closed because of course it is, and sometimes I have to pay some random teenager to watch her and it's just always so chaotic and unpredictable...But not only that, the more she grows the more she's realizing that I don't like her. Which I hate. I wish I could love her unconditionally, but I just can't. I was never meant to be a mother, Tony, and once she realizes how much she's ruined my life she'll be crushed."

"I can take her," Tony blurted. There was a pause and Valerie chuckled sarcastically.

"Really? You? Come on, Tony. You can barely take care of yourself. You drink and stay up all night working on God knows what, how can you raise a toddler?" Valerie pointed to Elliot, who was now playing with Tony's shirt collar. Tony turned away in shame, biting the inside of his cheek. Valerie huffed. "Although, even though I know you won't ever be able to help raise her, having some extra money for child support would be nice," she said. "That is kind of the reason I called you."

"How much do you want?" Tony asked her.

"It depends on the month. We'll figure that out later, but we don't need to bring lawyers or anything else into it. For now...I don't know," Valerie sighed again. "I just want someone else in her life except for me."

"I'll try, but I'm always so busy-"

"It doesn't have to be everyday. Just...often. So she has something to look forward to, someone to look up to besides me," Valerie said. Tony nodded, then looked at Elliot and smiled.

"I can do that," he told her. His mind was already racing with gift ideas for his daughter, who had her head leaned against his shoulder and her eyes closed, breathing deeply. His heart melted at the sight of her and he lightly patted her back, pulling her closer against him.


	2. W.E.N.D.Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits his daughter and gives her a wonderful present he knows she will enjoy.

It was Summer of 2006. Tony was again at the doorstep of the same apartment, this time carrying a couple of colorful bags with gifts in them. He managed to knock on the door and he heard some quick footsteps, then the doorknob rattled and the door swung open. Elliot stood there and she grinned at the sight of Tony.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Tony laughed and knelt down so he could hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Hi, Ellie," he murmurred into her long, thick dark brown hair. She giggled and pulled away, then glanced down at the bags he was holding.

"What did you bring me?" She asked excitedly. He winked and she giggled again.

"Oh, joy, look who's here," a familiar voice said behind Elliot. Tony looked up to see Valerie in a tight pencil skirt and blouse, her hair neatly brushed and pinned to frame her face. Tony stood and their daughter nervously glanced between them.

"I thought I'd drop by, I just came back from a trip to London and I have something I think she might like," he explained. Valerie scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, turning her back and walking back further inside. Elliot took her father's hand and led him inside the house. Tony shut the door behind him and Ellie quickly jumped up on the couch. She was practically bouncing up and down as he sat beside her. He grinned as he slowly reached into the first bag. She squirmed impatiently then gasped when he pulled out a large dark brown wooden box. He gently sets it on her lap and she glances at him. He nods and she opens it.

It's a box of tools, mechanical tools. She breathes out a 'wow,' admiring the brand new shiny tools with shimmering iridescent handles.

"There's more," he tells her. "You're going to use those..." he reaches into the other bag and pulls out another box. He opens it to reveal multiple small complicated parts for a robot, which makes her gasp. "To build this," he finishes. Ellie squeals in delight and almost drops the box of tools. He grins and laughs at her excitement. "I designed it and made it myself, I was just going to give it to you, but then I thought; 'why not take the whole night off and teach her how to build it instead?'" He set the robot box down on the couch gently, then reached into the third bag and pulled out a laptop. "We're going to use this to program it, okay?" He told her. She nodded. "Alright, let's move this to the table and get started. This is gonna take awhile."

Tony was at Valerie's house from around noon well past midnight. It took almost ten hours for Ellie to finish building W.E.N.D.Y., an AI programmed into a robot she put together. When W.E.N.D.Y. said its first word, Ellie jumped up with excitement and hugged Tony, screaming and laughing with joy. He had never felt more proud in his life.

At around Midnight, Valerie came down after taking a shower and told Tony it was way past Ellie's bedtime and he needed to leave. By then Ellie had just spent an hour playing around with W.E.N.D.Y., giving the little robot commands like 'pick up the cup' and asking it questions like 'how far away is Jupiter?' Tony could tell Ellie was tired, but she was still begging for him to stay and play with W.E.N.D.Y. with her some more. He insisted he wouldn't be a good parent if he made her stay up any later and he told her W.E.N.D.Y. would still be there for her tomorrow. As he was leaving the door, Tony turned to say one more thing to his daughter.

"There's another feature for W.E.N.D.Y. I forgot to tell you about. She can call people if you need her to, or if you just want to. I gave her all the important contacts you would need, mine, your mom's, and emergency services. You can add numbers to your contacts just by telling W.E.N.D.Y., okay?" After he finished speaking, she nodded. He beamed at her and opened the front door. "Goodnight, Ellie. I'll call you sometime tomorrow, alright? And I promise I'll come again soon."

"Bye Daddy! See you-" Ellie broke off in a yawn and he chuckled. "Soon," she finally added. He waved and stepped outside, then closed the door. He hesitated, as if waiting for someone to run up to him and force him to go back inside, but nothing happened, so he walked down the porch steps and got in his car then drove away.


	3. Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie tells Tony about how she feels about Ellie.

It was October 31st, 2008. Ellie was turning 8 years old and she was waiting anxiously near the front door, wearing a pretty light pink dress with a white coat on top, along with black satin tights and white buckle shoes, her long dark brown hair in two braids tied with light pink ribbons. She frowned and glanced down at her robot, which had been upgraded since she first built it. It had a more human like-face, with two large round eyes that flickered different colors, normally they stayed light blue, a horizontal black line on the lower part of the face that was a speaker, and it also had two short arms with three fingered 'hands' at the ends. W.E.N.D.Y. didn't have legs, the lower half of the robot's body was thick, full of all its wires and 'life' substance, and it moved on a single medium sized wheel. W.E.N.D.Y. was small, only coming up to Ellie's knees.

Again, Ellie glanced down at her robot and asked, "W.E.N.D.Y., what time is it?" The robot's eyes flickered purple before it answered.

"It is currently 6:37 PM," W.E.N.D.Y. said in it's mechanical feminine voice. Ellie bit her lip and wrung her hands in front of her.

"W.E.N.D.Y., should I call Dad?" She asked. The small robot's eyes flickered purple then red, thinking about the question.

"You last called Tony Stark five minutes ago and he did not respond, Ellie," W.E.N.D.Y. replied after a pause. Ellie sighed.

"I know..." she trailed off and sighed again. W.E.N.D.Y.'s eyes suddenly flickered white and let out a couple of chimes. Ellie perked up and started heading for the door. She and Tony had upgraded W.E.N.D.Y. to be a security sensitive robot, whenever a person was near the front door or the windows W.E.N.D.Y. would chime to warn Ellie. It actually saved her life one time, a burglar tried sneaking in the back window in the kitchen and W.E.N.D.Y. woke Ellie up with chimes, Ellie hid in the closet afraid while the robot went to investigate, the intruder had a gun but he was not prepared to be faced with an angry robot that could shoot round pellets at his face, targeting his eyes, so he turned and left the way he came in.

Ellie swung open the door just as someone knocked on it. Standing there, holding a rainbow glittery giftbag, was Tony. "Daddy!" Ellie exclaimed. Tony knelt down and hugged her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He grinned at her when they pulled apart, but then she backed away and folded her arms across her chest. "You're late," she pointed out. His face fell and he let out a deep breath.

"I know, Ellie, I'm so sorry. I had to finish up a meeting then all the traffic on the way over was bad and I had phone calls to answer-"

"I don't want excuses, Dad," Ellie interrupted. "I just want an apology."

"Ah. I see. Okay, then." Tony took a deep breath and then looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. She smiled.

"You are forgiven."

"Thank you." Tony stood and walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Finally," Valerie said from the living room. "I thought you were going to invite all the flies in New York in."

"He was just saying 'hello' to me," Ellie snapped at her mother, putting her hands on her hips. Tony rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, then glanced at Valerie, who was lounging on the sofa. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, he said a lot more than that."

"This is my happy day and your negative attitude isn't going to ruin it," Ellie told her, guiding Tony into the center of the living room. "So what did you get me, Daddy?" She asked.

"Tony and I need to talk for a bit before you can open that," Valerie interrupted before Tony could set down the giftbag or start speaking.

"Presents first!" Ellie insisted.

"Go to your room and play for a bit," Valeire told her. Ellie looked up at Tony with big eyes, silently pleading him to argue with her mother. He sighed and gently cupped his daugher's face.

"Just do what she says, I promise it won't be long," he assured her. Ellie frowned, then took a deep breath and turned, slowly walking out of the living room, W.E.N.D.Y. following her. Tony set down the giftbag and folded his arms across his chest, facing Valerie as he noticed out of the corner of his eye W.E.N.D.Y. quietly rolling back into the room. "What is it?" He asked Valerie.

"Are you her father or not?" She asked him. Taken by surprise by her question, he didn't answer for a few moments, mentally processing what she had said.

"Of course I'm her father," he said. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm done with her, Tony. I've put up with her for over eight years. I can't do this anymore!" Valerie hissed.

"What do you mean, you're done? You're her mother!" Tony pointed out.

"I'm putting her up for adoption," Valerie said. Tony's heart stopped and he clenched his jaw. "I don't want her anymore, and if you're really her father I need you to sign the papers that will let her go."

"Wh-why-what?" Tony stammered. "You can't just-" he started.

"Actually, I can," Valerie snapped. "I am her legal guardian and I can put her into foster care or just wait for someone to take her away. I can't give her the love that she needs, so I'm giving up."

"Let me take her, then," Tony said. Valerie laughed bitterly. "I'm serious," he added.

"I know, that's what makes it funny. You always think you're the greatest at everything, but let me tell you this, Anthony, you are not a parent. You're more of a friend. You didn't change her diapers, strap her into a car seat, or feed her when she could barely lift her own head. You don't know what it's like on her bad days. You've never seen a bad day, because you're barely in her life!" Valerie exclaimed.

"I call her every night, I visit her whenever I can, and I've been giving you money for child support for over five years," Tony pointed out. "I would say I'm a part of her life enough to have a say in whether she should be put up for adoption or not."

"Oh, really?" Valerie challenged.

"Yes, really!" Tony hissed through gritted teeth. "I love her, I've loved her ever since I've heard about her."

"You could never be a true father," Valerie spat. "You don't even have your own shit together, how could you handle the burden of raising a little girl?"

"I can get my shit together, just give me a chance, I'll stop getting drunk, I'll stop working so much-"

"No, you won't." Valerie pointed out, thrusting her finger at his chest. "You're making promises you can't keep. Do you want to sign the papers or not?!"

"I'll try, please, just don't give her away, she affects more than just you," he said, desperation in his voice. Valerie glared at him, then sighed and looked away.

"I'll give you two years," she finally said after a few moments. "Two years to prove to me that you can be a father. Two years to get your shit together. Got it?" Tony nodded and she pursed her lips. "By her tenth birthday if you haven't proven me wrong yet, she's gone."

"What if I do?" Tony asked.

"Then she's yours."

"So, either way, you get what you want? Kicking your own daughter out of your life?"

"Wow," Valerie scoffed. "Way to make me seem like the bad guy."

"Why do you hate her? What did she ever do to you?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes. Valerie paused, avoiding his eyes. "Nothing. She's done nothing. And you hate her just for existing."

"She's too much trouble," Valerie spat. "She's too smart for her own good and she doesn't do anything with her intelligence except tinker with the toys you buy her." She gestured at the bag Tony had set down on the couch. "She barely cares about school or her education at all-"

"Because she's better than the school system! She's smarter than all the kids in that school combined-"

"Just like you were, huh?!" Valerie shouted. "She's just like you, isn't she?! And that's what I can't stand about her! She's just like you, and I hate you, Stark!" There was a few moments of silence, then Tony chuckled and turned away.

"Well, that explains a lot," he muttered. Valerie huffed and crossed her arms, looking at the ground then at the wall. "Two years, and I'll prove to you that you're wrong, about me and her. I'll take her away from you, because she doesn't deserve to live with someone who hates her for some stupid petty reason." Tony was fuming but he forced himself to keep cool, unclenching his fists and evening his breathing. Valerie shook her head but didn't say anything. W.E.N.D.Y. rolled out of the living room, turned the corner and went down the carpeted hall, then opened the farthest door on the right, Ellie's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, reading a textbook about physics, when her robot opened the door she sat up and slid off her bed, immediatley going to her robot.

"What did they say?" She asked it. W.E.N.D.Y.'s eyes flickered purple then yellow, and started playing back the conversation between Tony and Valerie.


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is missing, this is just the beginning of Ellie’s life changing.

Ellie sat in her bedroom, pouting, while her robot kept moving from the side of her bed to the door. It was 2010, September, and her father was missing. Well, they knew where he was. Kidnapped somewhere in the middle east, being held as hostage. W.E.N.D.Y. seemed to sense Ellie's anxiety and was trying its best to help the little girl, asking if it can do favors or tasks for her. But all Ellie wanted was her dad.

There were people in her apartment talking to her mother about Tony. Ellie was listening to their conversation, then Valerie told her to take her 'stupid robot' and go to her room. Ellie folded her arms and frowned, feeling frustrated as usual that she wasn't being treated like an equal to the adults even though she was just as if not more smart than them.

W.E.N.D.Y. again went to the side of Ellie's bed, eyes flickering from light blue to purple.

"Ellie, how may I assist?" The robot asked. Ellie sighed.

"I don't need anything right now, W.E.N.D.Y.," she told it. The robot's eyes flickered white and then let out a chime. Ellie sat up just as someone knocked on her bedroom door and opened it. It was one of the adults, one of the agents, that she saw in the living room. He smiled apologetically at her before stepping in. "What do you want?" Ellie asked him, not caring if she sounded rude. He pursed his lips and then sighed.

"Elliot-" he started.

"Ellie," she corrected. He raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, but regarding your father, we just don't know how to help him right now," he said. "Mr. Stark...is gone."

"What?!" Ellie exclaimed. "You're just giving up on him?!"

"He might already be...dead, Ellie."

"No! He'll be fine! He always is!" She felt hot tears in her eyes and blinked. "He has to-" her voice cracked and she bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," the man said sincerely. "I know you and him were close."

"That's an understatement," Ellie muttered. "He was going to take me away from _her_."

"Your mother?" The man's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?"

"Did you not notice? She hates me! And I hate her! My dad was finally about to convince my mom that he could take care of me so she wouldn't just throw me in some random foster house!" Ellie huffed angrily and leaned back on her bed, glowering at the ground. The man sighed.

"I'm sure as time passes you and your mother will get along," he assured her. Ellie scoffed but said nothing. "Again, I'm sorry about your father. I promise you, we've done our best to try and help him, but we can't do anything else except hope he finds a way out."

"He better," Ellie whispered. The man hesitated, then turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. W.E.N.D.Y. let out a few sing-songy beeps and chirps as an attempt to cheer Ellie up, which made the girl smile weakly.

"Your father is smart," W.E.N.D.Y. said, "he will find a way out," it assured her. Ellie wrung her hands nervously in her lap.

"I just wish I had a plan to help him...I hate not knowing things," she told the robot, whose eyes started flickering purple and it rolled closer to the bed.

"There, there, Ellie. Would you like a cup of water?" It asked her. Ellie sighed.

"I suppose. Thank you, W.E.N.D.Y."


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This one’s not really a chapter but bear with me)

All Tony could think about was Ellie. _I have to see her again_ , he told himself. _I have to get out of here._

Trapped in a cave with a battery in his chest, he and a stranger, a new friend, built a suit of armor, a weapon, and they planned to escape. But what Tony didn't tell his friend was that he wasn't just escaping for himself.

_I'm going to see her again_.


	6. Recording Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie struggles to find a new home for Ellie. Ellie struggles to accept the fact that her father is gone.

"No! Get away from me!" Ellie cried, shoving the man back and turning to run back to her room. Valerie stepped in front of Ellie, stopping her in her tracks. "Get out of my way!" Ellie snapped. Valerie was frowning, arms folded across her chest, standing rigid and tense in front of her daughter.

"Elliot, I want you to meet these nice people. They'll be good to you, I promise," Valerie said. Ellie felt tears well up in her eyes and she glared at her mother.

"For the last time, my name is Ellie!" She shouted. "And no! My dad is taking me, not them!"

"Maybe we should go-" the woman behind Ellie started.

"No, she's just being stubborn. Stay," Valerie insisted. She leaned down and roughly grabbed Ellie's shoulders, turning her around to face the couple that stood behind her.

The middle aged man had a dark brown mustache and goatee, like her father, but he had dark brown skin and short thick wiry curly hair with dark brown, almost black eyes. The woman next to him also had dark brown skin, long curly black hair, and piercing green eyes. They looked friendly, but this was the third couple that Valerie brought over to 'look at her.'

Ellie squirmed in her mother's arms and the grip on her shoulders tightened, making her wince.

"Elliot, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ashton," Valerie introduced the couple to Ellie, speaking clearly and slowly as if Ellie was a toddler. "They've been wanting to adopt a little girl, and they've come to take a look at you."

"Let go of me!" Ellie hissed, struggling again. Valerie's nails dug into her skin and she whimpered. The man, Mr. Ashton, gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie," he said. His voice was deep and husky, he sounded intelligent and polite, but he wasn't Tony.

The woman beside him, Mrs. Ashton, put a hand on her husband's shoulder and glanced at him, then stepped forward and knelt down to Ellie's level.

"I know it's hard, Ellie. I'm so sorry about your dad," she said. Ellie turned away, fighting the tears that threatened to spill and swallowing the lump in her throat. "But I promise, if you join our family, you will never be bored, lonely, or hungry." Mrs. Ashton smiled kindly and Ellie's lip trembled.

"See? I told you they would be nice," Valerie said to Ellie. The little girl shuddered, barely holding back a sob.

"My dad isn't dead," she managed to say. "He's just missing. He'll come back, and he's gonna be the one who will adopt me."

"Elliot-" Valerie warned. Ellie managed to get out of her mother's grasp and she turned around and started running away, but then Valerie lunged forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Look at me," Valerie demanded, digging her sharp nails into Ellie's skin to make her stop squirming. After a few moments, Ellie finally stopped and looked up at her mother. "Tony is gone. He's dead. He's not coming back. You want to be treated like an adult all the time because you're so damn smart, well you better start maturing right now. Let go of this childish fantasy that will never come true. Tony. Is. Dead."

After Valerie stopped talking, Ellie pulled her arm away and finally ran back to her room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her, jumped onto her bed, curled into a ball and sobbed heavily. W.E.N.D.Y. rolled over to the side of the bed, eyes flickering from light blue to purple.

"How may I assist, Ellie?" It asked in its mechanical feminine voice. Ellie sniffed and looked up at the robot.

"I want my dad," she said, then burst into tears again, burying her face into her pillow. W.E.N.D.Y. rolled backwards, then forwards, eyes flickering purple again, then the eyes turned yellow.

"Playing recording seven," it said. Ellie looked up, confused, as W.E.N.D.Y. started playing back an audio recording of Tony and Ellie working on W.E.N.D.Y.

"You see? That's how you get her to complete tasks for you," Tony said. Ellie gasped at the sound of his voice.

"Isn't 'she' an 'it,' dad?" A young Ellie asked. Tony chuckled.

"It can be. It's easier to treat her like a person, though, that way you get along with her better."

"So when the inevitable age of the killer robots happen there's one less machine trying to destory humanity?" Tony laughed at her statement and Ellie smiled.

"Exactly," Tony agreed. Young Ellie giggled. Current Ellie sighed once the recording ended and W.E.N.D.Y.'s eyes returned to light blue. Ellie laid back down on her bed, hugging a fluffy blue pillow to her chest.

"Thank you, W.E.N.D.Y."

"Of course, Ellie."


	7. I am Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has taken down his enemies and has finally got the time to do what he’s been wanting ever since he got back from being the Ten Rings’ hostage.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark?!"

Tony was in front of the Stark tower, facing a large crowd of paparazi. He glanced across the front of the crowd then pointed at a blonde wearing a green dress holding a microphone.

"Yes, the woman in the front with the beautiful eyes."  
The reporter blushed and smiled and Tony winked at her before she finally asked her question.

"Mr. Stark, where are you off to now? Are you going to do some more hero work as Iron Man?" She asked. Tony smiled softly and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to visit a beautiful girl and tell her how much I love her," he said. The crowd exploded into more questions, thrusting their microphones and flashing their cameras at him. The body guards pushed their way through the paparazi and Tony stepped into the limo. "To Brooklyn," he told the driver. The old man nodded and they drove off.


	8. Happy Ending/New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally takes Ellie home.

"W.E.N.D.Y. my dad is alive! And he's a superhero!" Ellie was jumping and dancing around the living room while the live news played from the tv.

W.E.N.D.Y. rolled around the room with her, following the little girl and her rapid movements. Ellie cheered once a picture of her dad came on screen and she plopped down in front of the tv. Valerie came downstairs, wearing a tight sleeveless bold red dress, her short hair neatly straightened and brushed, with a face full of makeup.

"I'm going to work, Elliot, take care of yourself," she told her daughter, grabbing her black purse from the couch. Just as she was about to head for the door, W.E.N.D.Y.'s eyes turned white and the robot let out a few chimes. Ellie jumped up and beat her mother to the door, pulling it open. A tall, slender, beautiful redheaded woman was standing there, wearing a silk blue dress. Ellie's face fell, looking up at the stranger. The woman smiled kindly.

"You must be Ellie," she said. Ellie nodded, gripping the door handle tightly. "Your father has told me a lot about you," the woman continued.

"Who are you?" Ellie asked her.

"Pepper Potts, you can just call me Pepper. I work for your father. Pleasure to meet you!" Pepper held out her hand and Ellie hesitantly shook it. Then W.E.N.D.Y let out a few beeps and chirps, rolling into view behind Ellie. Pepper laughed. "It's nice to meet you, too, W.E.N.D.Y."

"You know her?" Ellie asked, surprised.

"Of course! Like I said, Tony has told me a lot about you, including how you made you own robot." Pepper beamed and Ellie blushed.

"He helped," she muttered.

"I'd like to think it was all you," a familiar voice said behind Pepper. Ellie gasped a looked up, seeing her dad wearing the same suit he was on tv, his hair neatly groomed, holding a large suitcase.

"Dad!" Ellie pushed herself past Pepper and jumped up to hug her father. Tony let go of the suitcase, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. Ellie burst into tears once she felt him embrace her, burying her face in his neck. Tony closed his eyes and sighed happily. "I thought y-you were gone," she stammered. "I didn't think you would come back."

"Rule number one, Ellie." Tony backed away for a second so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't ever doubt me," he told her with a wink. She giggled, but she was still crying. He wiped a tear away from her cheek and cupped her face. "I love you, so much," he said. She sniffed and nodded.

"I love you, too, Dad."

Tony smiled, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, then he pulled her back into a hug.

“I'm never going to leave you again," he promised her. "I want you to come home with me."

"Really?!" Ellie stepped back, her eyes wide. Pepper walked over and gestured to the suitcase.

"Why do you think we brought this?" She asked. Ellie grinned.

"Hold on," Valerie said from the door. She was leaning on the wooden frame, arms folded. "You need my permission before you start making plans."

"You must be Valerie," Pepper said, stepping forward again. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Valerie replied dryly. The two women stared at each other for a moment, then Tony cleared his throat and stood up again.

"Elliot's tenth birthday is in two weeks," he started. "I figured, if our deal was still up, that I could take her for a couple weeks and prove to you that I could handle her, then after her birthday I'll officially take her from you."

"That would've been nice to know yesterday," Valerie said.

"Why, do you have plans?" Tony asked.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Some people are coming over to take Elliot away."

"What?!" Ellie cried. Valerie glanced at her before continuing.

"I found a nice foster home that is close to her school. They have several children her age, I figured it would be a good-"

"No," Tony said firmly. "She's coming with me."

"I'm her legal guardian," Valerie pointed out, glaring at him.

"A terrible one, I might add," Pepper interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Valerie turned to face the other woman. Pepper put her hands on her hips, holding her head up high.

"We have evidence of emotional abuse and neglect in your home," she started. "Starting from about three years ago."

“Did you bug my apartment or something? You have no proof!" Valerie spat. W.E.N.D.Y. rolled forward and let out a few sing-songy chimes, eyes flickering purple, then turning yellow.

"Playing recording seventy-nine," it said. Valerie's face paled and her jaw dropped as the robot began playing back a conversation between Valerie and Ellie.

“Get out of my way!" Ellie cried. "Please!"

“You listen to me, you brat! You think I care about how you feel? The only reason I'm keeping you around this long is because I need your father's money!"

“Get out of my way!" Ellie said again. "I don't want to listen to this!" There was a short pause, then Ellie let out a yelp of pain. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

“I don't care!" Valerie spat. "You're going to listen to what I have to say because I'm in charge! You're not going to amount to anything! You're not gonna live with your father, ever! Understand?! He's gone! And even if he comes back, there's no way he would want you because he has a big ass ego and only cares for himself." As the recording was playing, Tony wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders and pulled her close. "You don't matter to him!"

“You're wrong! He loves me!" Ellie cried.

“No, he doesn't! He doesn't love anyone, trust me!"

“Just because he didn't love you doesn't mean he hates me!"

“Don't you know where you came from, Elliot?" Valerie hissed. Ellie let out a cry as it sounded like she was shoved forward and Tony's grip tightened. Valerie let out a huff of anger. "You're worthless! You should of never have been born!"

“I never asked to be born!"

“Shut up!"

“End of recording seventy-nine," W.E.N.D.Y. said. Pepper shook her head.

“I wonder how the cops would think of that audio," she said. Valerie's jaw clenched and she glared at the small white robot, then at Tony.

“What do you want?" She practically growled through gritted teeth.

“I want my daughter," Tony said simply, holding Ellie tight. "Let me take her for a few weeks, then we can figure out how to make me her legal guardian."

“Isn't that what you wanted, anyways? You just want her out of your life?" Pepper asked. Valerie glared at her.

“Fine, take her," she spat. "I'm going to work. I'll call you on November 1st," she pointed at Tony, then stormed off, pushing herself past the group and heading to the parking lot, her red heels clicking against the pavement. Ellie hugged her father's torso and he patted the top of her head, then started running his fingers through her hair as Pepper took the big black suitcase and followed W.E.N.D.Y. inside. Tony took Ellie by her shoulders and looked down at her seriously.

“I'm so sorry," he said.

“For what? You didn't do anything."

“I know, but I feel awful that you had to live with that for so long," he told her. She smiled.

“It's okay. Things are changing for the better. I'm going to live with you from now on, right?"

“Of course, Ellie. And I'll give you everything and anything you want. I'll let you go to a new school, the best school in New York. I'll let you help me in my workshop. You can do anything you want, sweetheart." He pulled her into another hug and she giggled.

“Can I have my own car?" She asked.

“You can have a garage full of cars," he said, then he pulled away and looked down at her again. "Once you can drive."

“Are you two coming or not? I don't know what to pack," Pepper called out from inside the apartment. Ellie giggled and took her father's hand, leading him inside. W.E.N.D.Y. closed the door for them and followed them into Ellie's bedroom.


	9. Super Secret Boy Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Tony come home to a surprise.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., W.E.N.D.Y., we're home!" Ellie called out as she and Tony walked inside the living room. They had just gone out for dinner and it was currently late at night.

"Welcome home," J.A.R.V.I.S.'s mechanical masculine voice greeted them. W.E.N.D.Y. rolled to the front door to take Tony's coat and hang it up for him. Ellie skipped inside and then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks with a gasp.

“What is it?" Tony asked, going to her side. Standing in front of the large glass window overlooking the city was a tall male figure. Tony immediatley stepped in front of Ellie, putting a protective arm in front of her.

“'I am Iron Man,'" the figure qouted. "You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark," the man turned and started walking forward. Ellie could barely make out his face in the shadows, but she saw that he was wearing a dark trenchcoat. "You've become a part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Tony demanded. The man came out of the shadows and Ellie gasped, noticing he had an eyepatch covering one eye.

"My name is Nick Fury," the man said, glancing down at Ellie for a moment then back at Tony. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," he added. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger initiative."


	10. Who is this sassy, lost child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I skipped Iron Man 2. For now. Mostly because in my mind she doesn’t really do anything to assist the plot. Again, it’s just temporary. I might go back and add stuff. For now, enjoy Ellie being a part of the Avengers! (Kind of).

Tony was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in Banner's lab when Thor's booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's child is this?" Thor questioned loudly from the corridor outside the lab. Tony groaned, praying to God it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Let go of me!" A familiar voice shouted. Tony glanced at Bruce, who looked confused, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Thor, buddy?" Tony called out. The door of the lab opened and Thor walked in, holding the arm of Ellie. She was struggling in his grasp, nearly being lifted off of the ground effortlessly by him. Her long dark brown hair was in a single ponytail and she was wearing some cuffed blue jeans, a long sleeved white blouse with a dark grey sweater on top, the sleeves of both the shirt and the sweater rolled up to her elbows. She kicked Thor in the shin but he seemed unbothered by the little girl. Tony sighed and folded his arms. "Ellie," he started. She stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Would you tell him to let go of me?" She snapped angriliy. Tony looked at Thor, who was obviously confused.

"Let go of her, please," Tony said to him. Thor hesitated, then obliged. Once she was free, Ellie ran up to hug Tony. He sighed and hugged her back for a moment, then stepped back, resting his hands on her shoulders firmly. "What the hell are you doing up here?" He asked her. She bit her lip.

"Uh, well, I thought I could maybe come with you?" She said.

"You didn't even ask," Tony pointed out.

"Because I knew you would say no!"

"Then why did you come anyways?!" He demanded.

"Because I knew once we were up in the air you wouldn't want to bother everyone by making them turn around so I figured I would just come on board and talk to you now, but then this big oaf just grabbed me and scared the shit out of me!" She cried, turning and pointing to Thor.

"Hey, language," Tony scolded. She rolled her eyes and Tony gently turned her back around so they were facing each other. "You can't just do these things, it's dangerous. And why didn't you come to me right away?"

"Because I couldn't find you," Ellie replied simply. "This is a big helicarrier, and I didn't want to bother anyone, so I just wandered around until _he_ -"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Tony sighed.

"To be fair, she did look suspicious," Thor said in his loud deep voice. Ellie glared at him and he looked down at her curiously. Tony stood up straight and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," he muttered under his breath. He opened his eyes and Ellie was still standing in front of him. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "Oh God, it's happening."

" _Dad_ ," Ellie whined. "Come on, I want to help! And you said you were going to let me help you with your work!"

"Yeah, with work, Ellie! This is-this is a mission! Not work. I'm not getting paid to do this. Well, I might be. I don't know. But this isn't work, and you should be at home, in school, not putting yourself in danger."

"I'm not in danger! All I'm doing is hanging out with you in the lab!"

"We have a...prisoner on board that is extremely dangerous, Ellie," Tony told her. "This helicarrier is a target because of him." Her eyes widened, then she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of prisoner?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter, Ellie. You shouldn't be here."

"But I am." She shrugged and he sighed heavily. "So what now?" She asked. Tony folded his arms across his chest and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You're giving me so many grey hairs," he told her. "Okay, fine. You're here. You shouldn't be, and you will get punished for this, but you're here and I might as well make use of you."

"Wait, what?" Banner interrupted. "Tony, what is she, like ten?" He asked.

"I'm twelve," Ellie corrected sharply. "And I'm probably smarter than you," she added.

"I have several PhD's, kid," Bruce told her. She scoffed.

"Good for you."

"Hey, hey, Ellie, be nice." Tony clapped Bruce's back and the man flinched. "This is Doctor Bruce Banner, and you definetely don't want to see him when he's angry, so don't push him."

"I wasn't pushing, I was just saying-"

"Don't. Push. Him." Tony repeated. She rolled her eyes but said nothing more. "Anyways, I know you've already met Thor," Tony said while gesturing to the big man still standing in front of the door. Ellie nodded and turned again to face him. Thor gave her a little wave.

"God of thunder," he said. Ellie hesitated, then just shrugged.

"Sure, okay, why not," she muttered. Tony put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the computer that was analyzing Loki's scepter. "Whoa," Ellie breathed, admiring the alien technology.

"Whatever you do, don't touch it," Tony warned her. "We're not quite sure what it can do, except that it's dangerous."

"It looks cool," Ellie commented.

"It does," Tony agreed. "But we want to figure out how it works, and what's powering it."

"Obviously the stick part is just for decoration. Whoever was using this probably was very extravegent and fabulous." Ellie smirked at Tony's and Banner's expressions. "But hey, what do I know. Anyways, the important part is definetely the blue orb. And of course the big blade thingy in front of it. Is that sharp, by the way?" She asked.

"Yes," Bruce and Tony answered at the same time. Ellie smirked again.

"Cool. I kind of want to meet this guy, he has good taste."

"Trust me, you would be better off not meeting him," Thor told her.

"Ouch, that's harsh. But okay, sure." Ellie turned to her father and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do? Just scan it over and over?" She asked him.

"Pretty much. The computer will do most of the work. Doctor Banner will assist you, listen to him like he's me, got it?" Ellie nodded. Tony breathed out a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead again. "I need to tell Fury about this new...assistant," he murmurred. With that he pushed himself past Thor and walked out of the lab. Ellie turned back to the computer while Bruce and Thor glanced at each other awkwardly, then Thor left the room.

 

"Any progress?" Bruce asked, coming back in the lab with Tony on his heels. Ellie was bent over the computer, brow furrowed.

"Not really. Scan, scanning, error, retry. Scan, scanning, error, retry," she repeated. "Every time the computer actually gets to the orb thingy it freaks out. I feel like you've set me up for failure, here."

"Let me take a look," Bruce insisted. Ellie got off the stool and gestured to the computer in front of the scepter. She watched him intently as he started the scan, then it let out a deep beep once it got to the orb and stopped. Bruce frowned and tried it again. The same thing happened, and Ellie sighed.

"See what I mean?"

"Interesting. What does the program say when it encounters this error?" He asked her.

"It just says 'unknown,'" Ellie told him, frowning at the computer. "I say we just crack the blue thing open and see for ourselves what's inside it."

"That would be unwise," Bruce pointed out. Ellie shrugged.

"Just my opinion. Especially since I've tried for over an hour attempting to figure out what the hell this thing is," Ellie finished with a scowl. Bruce sighed and Tony came up behind Ellie and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him.

"Whatever it is, it's clearly too foreign, too powerful for the computer to figure out," Bruce observed. "It will take some time to really figure this out."

"Well, you did your best, Ellie," Tony added. She pursed her lips.

"I still say we crack it open."


	11. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is hiding from an unknown threat when a stranger visits her and gives her a vision.

"Nat?!" Ellie cried. A distant roar sent shivers down her spine and she turned. Agent Romanoff grabbed Ellie's arm and yanked her forward.

"Run!" She told her. Ellie didn't have to be told twice. Natasha guided her through the hellicarrier until they got to the lab. She threw her into the room and Ellie gasped, stumbling forward.

"What was that?!" Ellie demanded. "What was that?!" Natasha stepped out the door and looked back over her shoulder to answer the little girl.

"Hulk."

"That...doesn't answer my question," Ellie pointed out.

"Hide in here until we figure things out," the redheaded agent told Ellie. "You'll be safe, lock and secure the door once I leave. Understand?" Ellie nodded and Natasha pressed a button, causing the door to shut. Ellie went over to the panel and hit a few buttons, making the door click as it locked into place. There was another inhuman roar in the distance and Ellie gasped, turning towards the sound.

"Dr. Banner? Are you in here?" Ellie called out to the scientist. Silence. She gulped and wrung her hands in front of her. "Dad?"  More silence. Ellie slumped into a cushioned chair and leaned her arms onto the counter, a few strands of her hair falling into her face. She let out a sigh, trying to calm her fearful beating heart.

 

Ellie had her head down on the counter, slowly dozing off, when somebody knocked on the labrotory door. She jumped up and ran to the window beside the door. She pressed a button on the panel and the tinting on the window lightened. There was a tall, slender, dark haired man with a sharp face on the other side, wearing strange black and dark green clothing. The window was only one way, so she knew he couldn't see her, but Ellie still felt uneasy while she studied him. He didn't seem to have a weapon, but Ellie was suspicious of the stranger. She pressed the button on the panel, making the window tinted again, and stepped back. The man knocked again and she bit her lip nervously. Suddenly she heard a humming, buzzing like sound coming from behind her. She turned and the scepter was glowing bright blue. She gasped and jumped to the side just as a beam shot out from the orb towards the door. She crawled under the counter and hid, pulling her knees to her chest.

The door opened after a moment and the man walked in, his footsteps quiet against the tiled floor. Ellie covered her mouth and forced herself to breathe calmly through her nose. The stranger passed the counter, heading towards where the scepter was. Ellie hesitated, then crawled out from under the counter, peeking her head out to see what was happening. The tall man had his back to her, reaching out to the scepter. Ellie quietly got to her feet, grabbed a white mug from the counter, then threw it with all her might at the man's head. He let out a yell when it hit him and turned angrily. Ellie froze with fear under his piercing gaze. The stranger narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice clear and sharp. _He has the same accent as Thor_ , Ellie noticed. She took a step back from him and clenched her fists.

"Who are you?" She shot back. He smirked.

"I am Loki," he told her. His bright blue eyes flickered dangerously and Ellie shuddered. "And you are?" He asked again.

"Elliot Stark," Ellie told him.

"Stark..." Loki tilted his head. "I know your father."

"Who doesn't?" Ellie muttered. Loki stepped forward again and Ellie stared up at him nervously. She glanced behind him and saw the scepter was still glowing. "Is that yours?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"Yes," he said. Ellie looked back at him and noticed he was closer, but instead of backing away again she forced herself to keep a brave face and instead tilted her head curiously.

"Before you kill me or whatever you plan to do with me, can you tell me what powers that scepter?" Loki seemed a bit surprised by her question, and he took a few moments to respond. He grinned and turned, grabbed the scepter, then faced her again. She gasped, eyes widening in fear.

"How about I just show you?" He suggested. Ellie swallowed hard and tried to will herself to move, but some strange force was keeping her still. Loki raised the scepter and pointed it at her head. The orb glowed bright blue and suddenly Ellie was seeing a vision. Flashes of colors, _red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple...Reality, Soul, Mind, Time, Space, Power...destruction, loss, balance..._ Then it was over. Ellie was on the ground, breathing heavily, shaking. Loki knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. "You're alright," he told her.

"Wh-what was that-?" She stammered.

"Shh," Loki shushed her, pressing a finger to his lips and standing. She stood as well, her knees wobbling. He cupped her cheek and she opened her mouth to ask him a question about the vision but suddenly she felt like someone was choking her, squeezing her throat. She gasped for air, touching her neck and whimpering. "There, there." Loki patted her cheek and she looked up at him, afraid and confused. "Now, keep this knowledge to yourself," he said. "I hope I'll see you again, Elliot." With that, Loki pushed past Ellie and walked out of the lab, gripping his scepter in his hand. Ellie stood still for a few moments, then her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor.


	12. Patriotism and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie wakes up. Yep that’s about it. (Jk lol)

"Ellie?! Ellie can you hear me?! Ellie!" Her father's voice woke her up. Ellie's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her dad's face. Tony was sitting on the ground beside her, cradling her head in his lap. Besides him was Natasha, who had a hand on Tony's shoulder. Ellie groaned and rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Are you alright?" Tony asked her, concern and worry in his voice. Ellie slowly sat up and saw Thor and another tall, muscular blonde man standing in front of her. "Ellie?" Tony grabbed her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him. "I just..." she trailed off, feeling the choking sensation again. She coughed and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked her. Ellie shook her head slightly.

"He-ah-!" Ellie winced in pain, clutching at her throat. Tony helped her stand, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Did you see Loki?" Thor questioned. Ellie nodded, her head throbbing.

"Did he hurt you?" Tony asked, gripping her shoulder. Ellie opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't get herself to speak. "What's wrong with you?!" Tony exclaimed

"Loki has bound her tongue," Thor observed. "He must've told her something and has forced her to keep quiet about it."

"He can do that?" Tony asked.

"He is full of mischief," Thor added grimly. Tony was still tightly holding onto Ellie's shoulder and she shrugged him off.

"He didn't hurt me, he just-ugh-"  Ellie coughed again, holding her throat. Natasha patted her back gently.

"Don't strain yourself, kid," she told her. Ellie huffed, frustrated, and folded her arms, glowering at the ground.

"Well, Loki has escaped, and he has the scepter," the tall blonde man said. Ellie looked at him strangely.

"Ah, Ellie, I don't think you've met Steve Rogers," Tony said. The new man nodded at Ellie and she narrowed her eyes, studying him. He seemed familiar, in a way she didn't know how to explain. He was also quite handsome, not just his body but his strong face. He was wearing a blue uniform with a white star on his chest and red and white stripes on his torso. _How patriotic_ , Ellie thought with a smirk. Steve seemed to sense her mentally teasing him and he frowned. Tony turned Ellie around and studied her closely, taking her face in both hands and tilting her head from side to side, checking for any wounds.

"Dad," Ellie whined, prying herself out of Tony's grasp. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She assured him for what seemed like the thousanth time. He finally let go of her but Ellie could still see some worry in his eyes. She folded her arms and pursed her lips. "So, what now?" She asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to post some feedback if you want!


End file.
